


Tending a Fever

by dat_heichou



Series: Fic Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fever talk, generally tagged on tumblr as 'get rekt tsukki', taking care of sick roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei has his work cut out for him in taking care of his feverish best friend/ roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a few weeks ago, so I figured I should post it here too. Drabble from a different set of prompts
> 
> Anon requested 4. Why are you in my bed?
> 
> from:
> 
> http://dat-heichou.tumblr.com/post/136794981886/yourarisisbaeuniverse-send-me-a-ship-otp#post-notes

After being friends for so many years, it seemed natural for Kei and Tadashi to become college roommates as well.  Tadashi was still one of the few people that Kei could stand to be around for long periods of time and since they could read each other so well, life tended to go smoothly.

If Kei was honest, it was actually pretty nice.  Life at Miyagi University meant that almost everything was new in some way, and Tadashi was familiar.  His presence made the small dorm room feel like home.  And frankly, after a long day of lecture, nothing helped Kei calm down like listening to the familiar tones of Tadashi’s voice as he rambled on about his day.

When Tsukishima Kei opened the door to their dorm room, he expected a normal Wednesday.  He’d have an hour and a half to himself to get started on homework and listen to music until Tadashi came back, and then they’d talk about their days while they scrounged up dinner.

Those plans flew out the window when he opened the door to find Tadashi lying face down on his bed.

“Yamaguchi, why are you in _my_ bed?” Kei asked, confusion and concern mingling slightly in his quiet voice.  “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Tsukki?” Tadashi slowly opened one eye, his voice raspier than it should be.  “Why’re you here?”

“It’s 4:30.  Why are _you_ here?” Kei frowned, dropping his bag at his desk before noticing that Yamaguchi’s bag was dropped at the foot of the bed where he was laying.  The boy even had his shoes on.

“Shit,” Tadashi groaned, wriggling helplessly on the bed in what Kei assumed was an attempt to get up. “’m late.”

As Tadashi finally managed to lift his head entirely off the bed, Kei reached over to touch his forehand. The skin under his palm was hot and feverish, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, exactly like he had feared.

“You can’t go to class. You’re disgusting and sick.”  His blunt words were softened as Kei gently used his hand to put his friend’s head back on the bed.

“Tadashi let out a whining noise in his throat, trying to chase the comparative coolness of Kei’s hand as he withdrew it.

“You’ve already contaminated my bed, so you can stay there I guess.  But you should at least change.”  Kei rummaged through his roommate’s dresser, pulling out a warm-looking pair of pajamas. A quick look back at his friend’s limp position on the bed and he added, “I guess you need help changing, don’t you?”

Getting Tadashi’s shoes off was the easy part.  Trying to get anything else accomplished was an uphill battle, considering maneuvering his roommate was like trying to convince a rag doll to stand on its own. Eventually, Kei had managed to prop Yamaguchi up in a sitting position, unzipping his sweatshirt and tossing it into the laundry hamper.  Getting his shirt off seemed to take twenty minutes on its own, between Tadashi flopping like dead weight on his chest and refusing to get back up, and the way his arms got hopelessly tangled when Kei tried to pull up on the fabric.  By the time the t-shirt joined his sweatshirt on the laundry pile, Tadashi was flopped backward onto the sheets and Kei was breathing heavily as he leaned against his bed.  Wrestling his sick roommate was not what he wanted to do today and Kei was keenly aware that he wasn’t even halfway done changing him yet.  As he looked down at Yamaguchi as he laid back on his sheets, Kei also realized that the way Tadashi’s glassy eyes looked up at him made him mildly uncomfortable.  They seemed unfocused, like they were looking through him almost.

Kei hoped if he could just finish changing him then he would be able to sleep it off and _stop looking at him like that._  Tadashi groaned slightly when Kei tried to put another shirt on him.  “Tsukki, ‘s too hot.”

Slightly comforted that Yamaguchi _was_ aware that he was there, Kei murmured back, “I know, but you need to stay warm.”  Yamaguchi closed his eyes and finally let him slip the shirt over his head.

The pants were a whole other issue.  He was so focused on the task at hand, that it wasn’t until Tadashi let out a shaky sigh when Kei undid his button and zipper that he realized that he was extremely out of his depth.  His friend’s dick was in there and he didn’t really want to be touching anywhere near it.

He glanced up to see Tadashi’s eyes big and round, his pupils dilated as he looks up at him. Kei is suddenly reminded that his hands are resting on his friend’s upper thighs when Tadashi lets out another whine that makes Kei’s ears redden.

Kei grits his teeth and quickly decides that of all the things he’s willing to deal with today, barely-coherent Tadashi and the slight bulge in his boxers is not on the list. He grabs the bottom of Yamaguchi’s jeans and pulls, hard enough to knock himself backwards onto the floor.  He hears a surprised squawk from the direction of the bed as the jeans give in his hands.  The now freed pants are in Kei’s lap and Tadashi and half of the blankets from Kei’s bed have also been tugged to the floor.  His best friend blinks at him from across the floor, confusion replacing the heated look that had been in his eyes before.  The tiniest of pouts settles on his freckled face and Kei tries to ignore that his previous rough treatment had pulled his friend’s boxers halfway down his ass (which he embarrassingly notes isn’t freckled).

It turns out that slipping the loosely fitting pajama pants on him was significantly easier and soon Kei has him properly tucked into his bed.  The only issue was when Tadashi mumbled that his ass was sore when Kei tried to lift him back onto the bed, which promptly brought Kei’s blush back.

Once comfortable against Kei’s pillows, Tadashi promptly falls asleep.  Kei sighs in relief, hoping the brunt of the embarrassment is over.  He promises that he’s never letting Tadashi overwork himself to illness again, if only so they don’t have to relive this awkwardness.  He consoles himself with the hope that at least Tadashi probably won’t remember much of it.

Kei prepares some microwavable cans of soup and chews on an Airborne tablet, hoping his immune system is strong enough to get him through the next few days without catching whatever it is Yamaguchi has.  He settles in at his desk, eating spoonfuls of his own soup between turning his textbook’s pages.  He mildly hopes that Tadashi wakes up before his soup gets too cold, but figures that if he got desperate enough he could always reheat it.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi hums, burrowing his face more deeply into Kei’s sheets.  Kei glances up, only to see that his roommate isn’t awake yet and is talking in his sleep.  He offhandedly wonders why his nickname flows so seamlessly off of Tadashi’s tongue. Though when he really thinks about it, maybe it’s just because Yamaguchi says it extremely often.

Kei gets so absorbed in his biology chapter that he almost doesn’t notice when Tadashi does in fact wake-up.  The wild bedhead catches his attention as Tadashi lifts his head up to groggily peek over at him.

“Why’m I in your bed, Tsukki?” he asks, blearily rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Kei is surprised by how cute he finds the motion, and is relieved to see that when he fully opens his eyes, they seem far more aware of their surroundings than they had been before.

“You had a fever and passed out on it, so I tucked you in.  Beats me why you picked that one.”

Yamaguchi blushes and hides half of this face beneath the sheet, seemingly embarrassed that even after two months of living in the dorm, he still could be delirious enough to pick the wrong bed.  Kei walks over to feel his forehead, glad to see that some of the fever seems to have abated.

The rest of the night goes relatively smoothly.  Yamaguchi eats his soup and falls back asleep, and Kei hopes that after another day of rest the worst will be through his system.  Once Kei finishes his homework, he checks on Yamaguchi, making sure that there are some water bottles within his reach, before getting ready for bed himself.  It’s mildly awkward crawling into Yamaguchi’s bed instead of his own, and Kei is mildly concerned that both beds are actually contaminated with Tadashi’s germs now, but he’s too tired to really worry about it much.  If he’s going to catch it, he’s going to catch it, and it’s far too late to worry about it at this point.

Kei takes his glasses off and tries to get comfortable, trying to forget that the pillow he’s using smells like Tadashi’s shampoo.  As he finally relaxes, he hears a soft voice coming from what’s normally his side of the room.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Tsukki.”

“You’re welcome.  Now go to sleep,” Kei rolls over toward him, sending an unseen glare over at his roommate hoping he gets the message that today has been _long_ and he is _tired_.  He’s met with silence, so he rolls back onto his back to get comfortable again.

A soft, tentative voice murmurs something else that makes Kei suddenly wide awake again, even after the long day he had.

“Love you, Tsukki.”

He doesn’t know if he is expected to respond or not, and frankly Kei _can’t._  He doesn’t know if it means anything or if it’s just feverish nonsense and his mind is going a mile a minute.  He lies there and stares at the ceiling, until finally he decides _fuck it_ and whispers back “love you too.”  He falls asleep shortly after, leaving those words, along with the possibility of catching Yamaguchi’s illness, as something to deal with later.


End file.
